Tekken 7
by aboodash56
Summary: The final chapter of the Tekken series. A year after Azazel's defeat, Heihachi has the control on the Mishima Zaibatsu once again. He hosts this tournament to lure his son and invites him to settle their fight once and for all, but a mysterious figure decides to enter, seeking revenge against him. Mysteries and secrets will be finally revealed. Get ready for the final battle.
1. Prologue

The prologue of my Tekken 7 story, enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

**Prologue**

Raven drove across the desert back in the direction of Azazel's temple; he just had been informed by his superiors that a body that had been discovered nearby the ruins of the final battle and he was tasked to recover it. Raven arrives at the scene just as Raven's subordinates investigate the place. One of his subordinates came to him, he opened the car's window and looked at him.

"Status."

"We only just arrived here, sir" the trooper said. "Nobody's gone near it."

Raven left the car and ordered the trooper to get him to the place.

"Take me there." Raven said.

The two headed to the place where the body had been discovered; the half-buried body belonged to Jin Kazama. Whenever it was, it seemed that the Devil Gene did truly made an individual invulnerable, despite the fight was supposed to kill an ordinary human. Raven looked at Jin's body and asked his subordinate.

"Who found him?"

"A spy-drone circling the vicinity. There are no footprints in the area. I think it's safe to say we're the first ones here, sir." the trooper said.

Raven then ordered the trooper. "Collect the specimen and pack things up. On the double!"

The trooper saluted to Raven.

"Yes, sir." The trooper said.

As the solider fled, Raven turned around and looked at Jin's scar on his left arm.

"Why can i be wrong just once?" Raven said.

Raven remained standing in Jin's body. Just as the helicopters arrived, Raven remained standing and wanted to find out if Jin is alive or not. A trooper got out of the helicopter and stood with Raven, looking at the body.

"Take the body, check his pulse, i need you to see if he's alive or not." Raven said.

"Yes, sir." the trooper said.

After Raven ordered the two of his subordinates to take Jin's body and put it to the helicopter, Raven went to contact to his superiors. As the troopers took Jin's body to the helicopter, the specimen was riddled in fresh cuts and his remaining clothes were torn in many place. He wasn't wearing a shirt. As the trooper checked on him, he saw the marks on his forehead and upper chest coming out and the cuts were healed, despite being unconscious.

"Oh, my god." the trooper said in shock.

Then, Jin had woken up, his eyes were light yellow. Then, he graped the trooper's neck. At the same time, Raven pressed the device on his ear and talked to his superior.

"Have you found him?" the voice of Raven's superior.

"Yes, it is Jin Kazama's body." Raven said.

"And is he alive as we suspected?" the voice of Raven's superior.

"We just don't know yet. We'll find out soon." Raven said.

"Fine. Then bring him to the headquarters quickly to..." the voice of Raven's superior.

However, the conversation was interupted when a body was thrown to the ground. Raven turned off his earpiece and looked at the body; the body was the lifeless body of one of Raven's subordinates. Raven turned and looked at Jin terrified.

"What the..." Raven said.

Jin was beginning his transformation into his Devil form. Jin looked at Raven in his yellow eyes as horns were coming out of his head, and grabed him by the neck, droping him to the vehicle and knocking him out. Then, Devil Jin sprouted his black feathered wings and flew away, howling as he leaped up high into the air. Moments later, Raven woke up and saw most of his subordinates injured; the troopers tried to stop Jin when he was transforming, but Jin injured most of them. Raven then saw black wings; he realized that Jin flew away after the attack.

"What the hell was that?" Raven said.

One year later...

It had been a year since the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6. Heihachi Mishima, now seventy-six, was standing at the Tekken Force control room at the Mishima Zaibatsu HQ. During the last year, the winner of the previous tournament was declared undecided and Jin Kazama was announced "dead". Heihachi reclaimed the Zaibatsu after Jin's disapperance, although he didn't win the tournament. Following the sixth tournament and Azazel's defeat. The great war between the Mishima Zaibatsu and G Corporation had ended. Heihachi was the responsible for many things that had led to world peace and now had turned his attention to other projects. Since he lacked the Devil Gene; he needed to find Jin, who had been missing since the last tournament, but to no avail. Despite this, Heihachi was not willing to give up and he wanted to find his son, Kazuya, but he failed at that too. So he ordered his men to locate Kazuya and he revived his project of being the ultimate life form. Upon hearing that Kazuya in in G Corporation, Heihachi knew this would be his chance of becoming the ultimte being.

To do so, Heihachi had sent a highly trained squad of Tekken Force to raid G Corporation and capture Kazuya. When Jin was the leader of the Zaibatsu, the Tekken Force ranks were completely changed and had new uniform codes for different members; Heihachi was seemed to be agreed for the change. Their mission was to kill anyone who gets in their way during the raid. The soliders began raiding and Heihachi observed the through the camera on the helmet of the members. He watched as the soliders observed through the base; killing every one who resisted. They were now heading to the office, but the there were now things were going wrong, as a figure in the office observed the event and realized someone was involved.

"I thought i got rid of you, old man." The figure said.

The figure still observed the action and ordered the G Corporation soliders.

"Eliminate them."

Back at G Corporation's base, the G Corporation soliders arrived at the scene; their goal was to eliminate the Tekken Force and protect G Corporation base. Heihachi looked at the action in the video screen and realized things were going wrong.

"What the hell is going on here?" Heihachi said.

The G Corporation soliders were now attacking the Tekken Force members; the Tekken Force members were also shooting back, there was a huge gun fight at the base and G Corporation soliders remained opening fire on the Tekken Force members. Soon, one member of the Tekken Force was left; the last member was hiding from the gunfire and prepared his weapon. Then, the last member got up and attempted to shoot at them, but he was taken down by G Corporation soliders later, shutting off the video feed. Back at the Tekken Force control room, the monitors were shut off and Heihachi was enraged.

"You pathetic fools." Heihachi said.

Heihachi learned that Kazuya was now the head of G Corporation; Kazuya claimed the company by killing it's executives, including Emma. They had a war with the Zaibatsu last year, in which Jin was the leader of the Zaibatsu back then. Heihachi decided he had enough and knew it was time to make his move; to announce an another tournament, which he never did since he announced the fourth tournament.

At a dojo in San Francisco, California, a mysterious figure, clad in a simple clothes that included a hood, was busy training; the hood was pulled up, shadowing his face as he was punching at the punching bag before him, proceeding to strike it. Sweat was running down from his face as he was striking at the bag, memories from has past was haunting him, he was desperate to improve his strength and self-control again; as he punched the bag violently with his sharp honed kick, the bag was burst open violently and sand was poured out of the bag. Later, he was seen leaving the dojo and started to wander around the streets. Then, he spotted a flyer announcing the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7.

The figure took the flyer and looked at it, he realized that it was Heihachi who announced it; "Now, what are you up to, Heihachi?"

He droped the flyer and knew what to do now; he would enter the tournament to do so, no mattter what.

Meanwhile, in Kyoto university, Kyoto, Japan, nineteen year old Ling Xiaoyu was in her dorm room and sighed. The usually cheerful girl was depressed for a year; ever since she heard that Jin had been announced dead and her grandfather, Wang Jinrei, died shortly after the last tournament, she was unable to move on. She also had a dream about Jin one day. Miharu Hirano, her best friend and now roommate, tried her best to make her happy, but to no avail. She and Miharu were graduated from Mishima high school and were accepted into Kyoto University and it had been a month since she entered the collegue. One day, she had received an e-mail from a mysterious sender, telling her about Heihachi's evil intentions. She believed that Jin was still alive and was the sender and she began to distrust Heihachi and the Zaibatsu once again, in the meantime, she met a mysterious girl named Alisa Bosconovitch, whom she was a new student at that time, soon, Xiaoyu and Alisa became friends. She went to her phone and saw that she received an e-mail from Heihachi. She opened the the e-mail and gasped; The e-mail was from Heihachi, telling her about joining the the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7. She made up in her mind; she would enter the tournament to look for Jin and even find out about Heihachi's true intentions. She went to tell Alisa about the tournament.

* * *

End of chapter, i hope you enjoyed it. Please review for it.


	2. The Tournament Begins

Now, the next chapter of Tekken 7, enjoy it.

now into the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

The only characters appeared in Tekken 6 that do not appear in this story: Lars, Bruce, Beak, Wang (deceased), Mokujin, Roger Jr. and Zafina.

* * *

**The Tournament Begins**

The day of the tournament had finally arrived; Heihachi was sitting in his usual chair in the grand box, he looked at the assembled fighters for the tournament. He knew that Xiaoyu would enter. Xiaoyu was currently dressed up for the tournament in a red sleeveless sporty vest with a hood and black sleeveless shirt worn underneath, black elbow pads, black-and-white fingerless gloves with pink rabbit designs on them, white jogging pants with black stripe designs, pink-and-white sneakers and matching pink thick hairbands and glowing bracelets. Along with her was Alisa Bosconovitch, a mysterious robot made by Dr. Bosconovitch; she had a pink short hair and green eyes, there were white roses embedded on the right side of her hair. She was wearing a light and dark purple ombre dress slantedly split down the front that ends up in a skirt, with her breasts covered in a bra like manner and the dress had an ueven detachable purple sleeves, white belt decorated with chains and three blue roses on the side, uneven black thigh high stockings with one of which that has a garter that connects to her black short shorts and white gloves and boots with black cuffs. Also present with them was the ten year old Panda, who was just wearing pink glowing bracelets instead of orange ones and a sunflower shaped handbag. Heihachi glared at Alisa and wanted to find out about her. He ordered his henchman to find information about her.

He then spotted a familiar fighter from the last tournament; Paul Pheonix, he was now forty-nine years old with his blonde stiff quiff and blue eyes. He was clad in a tattered and torn red judo uniform with a black belt that has his name on and black hand and foot guards. With Paul was Marshall Law; like Paul, Law was forty-nine years old with black short hair and brown eyes; but unlike the last tournament, where he appeared as a clean shaved man, he sported a black long mustache again. He was clad in a yellow track pants with black stripes on both sides of the pants, yellow-and-black gym shoes with white laces, red sash and black wristbands. Another fighter from the last tournament was seen in the crowd; King II, he was now thirty-one years old. He was clad in his usual jaguar mask along with turquoise colored wrestling trunks, elbow and knee pads and wrestling boots and turquoise-and-purple fingerless gloves; "KING-Anger of Beast" was written across his trunks and it has tiger prints on both sides of his trunks and the boots has purple buckles. Heihachi then spotted three more familiar faces; the first was the twenty-two year old Hwoarang with his red shoulder length hair and brown eyes, clad in a white and blue sleeveless Tae Kwan Do gi with Korea flag on the left side of his shirt, eagle designs on both sides on his pants, black belt that has name and taeqeuk on it, blue fingerless gloves with some writing on them and taeqeuk on them and blue footguards; the second was the thirty year old Eddy Gordo with his brown dreadlocked hair tied back and brown eyes, clad in a green and yellow Capieora pants with a white rope around his waist and green wristbands and no footwear; the third was Yoshimitsu; he was shrounded in mystery as usual. Clad in a skeleton mask with glowing red eyes, a dark brown sandagosa (straw samurai hat) with a black kanji word written on the top and prayer slips hanging over his sandagosa, silver torso armor, gauntlets and shin guards, dark green pants with a string tied to the waist and a pair of straw sandals. He also sported a red long hair and a left mechanical arm and had a new sword that replaced his famous sword and remained wielding his infamous Fumaken sword.

He also saw another familiar faces; one of them was the thirty-two year old Bryan Fury with his silver hair, black eyes and tribal tattoo on the neck; he was clad in his reptile leather trousers and black fingerless gloves, shoes and an armlet on the left arm. The second was the twenty-two Steve Fox with his blonde slicked back hair and blue eyes; he was clad in a pair of yellow boxing gloves with red studded wristbands, British colored boxing trunks and red boxing shoes. Also present were Ganryu; the fifty-six year old sumo wrestler and owner of Chanko Paradise restaurant and a sumo stable with a black hair in a chonmage hairstyle, black eyes and a scar on his forehead. Dressed up in a purple muwashi with sumo loincloth and no wristbands and footwraps; Feng Wei; the twenty-seven year old Chinese kenpo master with a black long hair tied to a briad and black eyes. Dressed up in a red and green kenpo pants with green-gold aparon running down in the middle of the front and back and the green part has gold symbols, red and green shoes matching his pants and gold-red bracelets and even Lei Wulong; the forty-eight year old 5 animal kung fu master and now rogue police detective with a black long hair tied to a ponytail and brown eyes. Dreesed up in a red long kung-fu jacket with a dragon design on the back and golden outlines, black kung-fu pants, white socks and black martial arts shoes.

Also familar faces were the twenty-seven year old Sergei Dragunov, silent as usual. He had a black medium length hair tied to a ponytail, black eyes and a scar on the left side of his mouth. Clad in a dark green military coat with logos, including the logos of his ranks, white collared undershirt and a red necktie, dark brown pants and black gloves and boots; the twenty year old Christie Monteiro with her brown long hair tied to a ponytail and green eyes. Clad in a sparkling golden bikini top-like top, purple-and-orange fingerless gloves with red feathers on it, green armlets, light sliver Capieora pants with a purple rope around her waist and pink butterfly designs on them and no footwear; the twenty-nine year old Craig Marduk, he was tall, bald and had black eyes. Clad in a lime green and black Vale Tudo shorts with logos on it, black knee pads with his name colored in purple, purple fingerless gloves with logos on them, purple and green necklace and no footwear, and the mysterious ninja spy Raven. Heihachi glared at Raven and recognized him from their last encounter. Raven had an X-shaped facial scar, blonde pleached hair and black eyes hidden by black sunglasses. Clad in a black sleeveless jumpsuit and gloves with golden outlines and metal parts and black rope that holded his kunais.

The next fighter from the last tournament caught Heihachi's eyes. The fighter was the cold-boolded assasin Nina Williams; she was now forty-four years old, although she still looked like twenty-five years old physically. She had a long blodne hair tied to a ponytail and cyrstal blue eyes and also had put on a lipstick colored peach and blue earrings. She was dressed up in a sleeveless purple catsuit, purple long gloves that covers her forearms, a knife hostler on her right leg and purple high boots. Heihachi immediately remembered Nina from their encounter at the Mishima Zaibatsu HQ last year. Heihachi also saw his forty-nine year old adapotive son, Lee Chaolan, with his silver short hair and brown eyes, arriving at the crowd; he was dressed up in a blue frilled and sparked dress shirt unbuttoned to his chest and black fingerless gloves, leather pants and leather shoes. Heihachi knew that Lee entered the tournament to claim the Mishima Zaibatsu from him but Lee was standing with Xiaoyu and Alisa, he figured that Lee might be a teacher.

The next fighters on the crowd were the three new fighters of the previous tournament; the first fighter was the twenty-seven year old Miguel Caballero Rojo with his dark brown curly hair and brown eyes. Clad in an orange open button shirt wwith the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and logos on it, green pants with a black belt with a buckle, logos and a "Luchador" word on his boxers, black fingerless gloves and shoes. He also wore a collection of bracelets on his right hand and a three necklaces; the second fighter was the twenty year old Leo Kliesen with a blonde short hair and blue eyes, clad in a beige short sleeved button shirt and shorts, red pedeant-like scarf along with matching red fingerless gloves with black attachments, green socks and dark brown boots; the third and last fighter fighter was the twenty-eight year old Robert "Bob" Richards with a blonde curly hair, blue eyes and was fat as usual, clad in a red hooded jacket and sweat pants with logos on it and black fingerless gloves and sneakers.

Also present were the seventeen year old Monegasque girl Emille "Lili" De Rochefort with a long blonde hair and blue eyes, clad in a pink and white sleeveless and frilled top, red and black checkered tie, pink, red-and-white fingerless gloves, pink and white frilled skirt and white-and-pink boots with frills, the eighteen year old Asuka Kazama with brown short hair and brown eyes, clad in her usual light blue sleeveless jumpsuit with the top of her jumpsuit thrown off, revealing her blue halter top completely. She also wore white long fingerless gloves with blue hand and elbow protectors, black belt with three green star designs, and black boots with blue protectors, and the twenty-one year old Julia Chang with long brown hair tied to a native braids and brown eyes, clad in a blue denim jacket with a white T-shirt worn under and a logo on the back, red oval glasses, brown fingerless gloves with two native bracelets, a necklace, blue denim jeans with a brown belt and white cowboy boots. Also present was the eleven year old Heihachi's pet Kuma, who only wore a red scarf.

Also present were Anna Williams; despite being forty-two years old, she still looked like twenty-three years old. She had a brown sholder length hair and green eyes and was dressed up in a short red dress that was influenced by the Chinesse quiapo, long red fishnets fingerless gloves that covers her forearms, brown fishnets tights that matched her gloves and red stilletos. Heihachi figured that Anna may work for G Corporation.

That was all the familar faces; now there were three new fighters come to the tournament; the first fighter was thirty-one years old with a black spiked hair, green eyes and a black unshaven beard; he was clad in a red MMA shorts with two yellow stripes and white stripe on both sides of the shorts and black hand and foot protectors, according to the file, his name was Rodney Mace; the second was a twenty-six year old wrestler from Canada with a black long hair and green eyes, clad in a black bikini top, green cargo shorts and matching black fingerless gloves, elbow pads and wrestling boots, her name was Irene Rose, and the final was an update of Jack-6, who had a metallic upper body and was clad in a brown camouflage pants and black army boots and had a blonde mohawk and red eyes, but his face looked like a human. It was Jack-7.

Then, a figure arrived at the crowd; he was clad in a purple and blue hooded jacket with gold flame designs, gray undershirt, white gauntlets with wind logo and red leather and black fabric on it, blue pants with gold flame designs and pocket lines and red-and-white sneakers. The hood was covering his face. Heihachi recognized the figure.

"Jin?!"

It was indeed Jin; he survived from his encounter with Azazel and now returned to make things right and settle his score with Kazuya and Heihachi. Later, Kazuya arrives at the room, he was now fifty years old and was dressed up in his white karate gi pants with a purple belt with yellow outlines and purple and gold flame design on the right leg and red and gold flame design on the left leg, red fingerless studded gloves with black leather wrist straps and red footpads. He was standing with his bodyguard, Anna.

"So, Kazuya, you made your move." Heihachi said

With now 34 fighters in the tournament, the first round was about to begin and the first two fighters would head to the arena. The trap was now set and Heihachi's plan would be successful.

* * *

End of chapter, i hope you enjoyed it. Please review for it.


End file.
